Corazón
by Unloved person
Summary: Cayó en cuenta. La persona que creía más fuerte, se derrumbaba frente a él, le mostraba sus lágrimas, y su desesperación de que por primera vez, no sabía que hacer. - No puedes odiar a tu mejor amigo. No por hacer feliz a la persona que más amas...-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes, son correspondientes a cada creador de la compañía Nintendo, únicamente los he tomado prestados para éste escrito. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico.

Advertencias: De momento… nada. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Enjoy! :D

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

- ¿Dónde está Marth?.- preguntó Ike apenas viendo a su amigo de años.

- ¿No ha venido a visitarte?.- inquirió sorprendido el rubio.

- La ultima vez fue el jueves de la semana pasada. Y si te das cuenta hoy es sábado tiene ocho días sin ve…

- Hoy es viernes.-corrigió dudoso Link mientras se sentaba en un espacio de la cama a un costado.

Ike bufó.

- De acuerdo, siete días.- compuso el de cabello azul.- Me pregunto si será una manera indirecta de decir: "No me interesa salir con un chico que está hospitalizado y que ni siquiera sabe si saldrá vivo de ahí. Tengo otros asuntos más importantes que estar visitando un horrible hospital y a un aburrido enfermo quizás terminal"

Link rió forzadamente.

- Hombre, sabes que Marth no es así. Si te escuchara le lastimaría que pensaras eso de él.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Debe tener cosas importantes que hacer, recuerda que dentro de poco será la cabeza de los Lowell, ya cumplió veintiuno ,legalmente ya tiene la mayoría de edad y puede asumir semejante responsabilidad.

El peliazul gruñó.

- Tiene que estar ajetreado, los exámenes semestrales están casi encima y recuerda que está estudiando medicina y no puede perderse clases ni prácticas en el hospital. Incluyendo esto del liderazgo de su familia… Ah, y su hermana se va a casar pronto, recuerda que quiere que vayas a la boda, ¡Tienes que aliviarte ya!.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Recuerdas lo de "quizás enfermo terminal".

- Eres un maldito exagerado.- se quejó Link.- Y también un pesimista de primera. Me hartas con esa actitud.

- Oh, discúlpame, por intentar ser realista e querer hacerme a la idea de que puedo no salir vivo de este hospital.- gruñó Ike molesto.- Quizás si fueses tú el que estuviese en la cama enfermo de quién-sabe-qué, entenderías mejor esta "exagerada actitud".

- ¿Y qué puede llegar a tu hueca cabecita de cómo me siento? ¡Veo a mi mejor amigo de hace años, sentado en una camilla de hospital, hablando de su muerte como si nada! ¡Hablas de morir por una enfermedad, que quizá ni es nada lo suficientemente grave, como si incluso la desearas!

Ambos amigos se miraron por largo tiempo. Y de un momento a otro, comenzaron a reír. Sí, a los dos chicos les hacía falta desahogarse un poco. Sacar su miedo, y como siempre, gritarle un poco el uno al otro.

- Todo estará bien.- susurró Ike.

El rubio, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de su celular le interrumpió. Con fastidio atendió la llamada alejándose un poco de Ike.

- ¿Ajá?… ¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?… Ya, ya, de acuerdo. Voy para allá. -Link cerró el celular con desesperación y con esta misma miró a su compañero.- Tengo que irme viejo, ¡Vendré mañana!.

Gritó sin esperar una respuesta, pues inmediatamente salió de la habitación a pesar de las quejas de su amigo.

- Perfecto.- balbuceó el enfermo.

Aburrido, y a la vez preocupado, miró el reloj en la pared, cada manecilla giraba, produciendo ese horrible sonido sin cesar. "tick, tock, tick, tock", lastimando sus oídos, y su paciencia.

- No vas a venir hoy tampoco, ¿Verdad?…

Cerró sus ojos, con la ridícula esperanza de que Marth fuese a verlo. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba como nunca antes.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No, no me considero una persona que suele hacer bromas, menos de este tipo.- dijo suavemente el chico de cabellos y mirada azules.- Ike necesita un transplante de corazón.

- Él no lo sabe. Y estoy seguro que es obra tuya, ¿Me equivoco?.- habló Link.

- Sí, es obra mía. No quiero preocuparlo con esto. Sólo sabe que está enfermo, y para mi es suficiente, no habrá problema porque tengo todo arreglado.

- Y si lo tienes todo arreglado, ¿Porqué me dices esto?

- Necesito que lo sepas.- susurró entrecortadamente.

- Marth, ¿Hay algo que me escondas?, ¿Quién es el donante?

- Eso no importa ahora.- contestó inmediatamente.- Y lo que te escondo, saldrá a la luz en su debido momento.

- Eres de lo peor.- dijo el rubio.- ¿Hay otro secreto que el señor Lowell desee sacar ahora? ¿Otra duda que quieras meter en mi cabeza?

- Hay un par de temas, que necesito hablar si no te molesta.- respondió con delicadeza, dando un sorbo a su té de cerezos.

- Yo también quiero hablarte de algo.

- ¿Y qué algo es ese?

- ¿Porqué no visitas a Ike?.- inquirió Link con molestia.

- Porque le estoy mintiendo. Si lo viese a la cara, involuntariamente le diría que está enfermo del corazón y necesita un transplante.- murmuró bajando la mirada.- No puedo mentirle si lo veo. No quiero preocuparlo con esto.

- Tiene derecho a saberlo, y tú no tienes porque cargar con esto solo.

Marth no contestó. Esperó a que el rubio le mirara con consentimiento, e iniciar un nuevo tema.

- ¿Y bien?, veo que no dirás nada, y ansiosamente esperas hablar de lo que sea que te ronde en la cabezota.- habló nuevamente Link.

Lowell, con un elegante movimiento de mano, llamó a una mesera, y educadamente le pidió otro té de cerezos. La chica (Aparentemente, estudiante de secundaria) sonrojada a más no poder, volteó y preguntó a su acompañante si no deseaba algo más. Ante la negativa de éste. Se marchó, y se giraba a ver al atractivo dueto de chicos universitarios. Pero siendo un poco más especifico, mirando con ensoñación al peliazul.

- ¿Sabes?, Zelda me llamó llorando hace dos noches.- comentó Marth, como si no fuese nada importante.- ¿Ha pasado algo importante que sea merecedor de hacer una conversación?

- No es nada.

- Link, tú y yo sabemos, que es algo. Y también, que necesitas un consejo, humildemente, te ofrezco uno mío, aunque como siempre, puede no ser lo que esperas.

- No me hables así, por favor, nos conocemos de hace años y nunca has dejado de hablar como un hombre de la realeza de la edad media.- se quejó Link, mirando el suelo.

Marth por su lado, soltó una acompasada y elegante risa, (Que por cierto, atrajo muchas miradas), pero tras un breve instante volvió a su pequeña sonrisa y mirada serena.

- No lo lograrás.- dijo el peliazul.- Intentas cambiarme el tema, pero no lo lograrás, así que ahórranos tiempo, y déjalo.

Una mesera diferente a la que los había atendido hace un momento, llegó y con suavidad dejó el té en la mesa. Marth, le miró sonriente y soltó un gracias con delicadeza.

Al igual que la otra mesera, se sonrojó y preguntó entre balbuceos, si deseaban algo más. Nuevamente ante la negativa del rubio, no tuvo otra opción que marcharse y llegar a chillarle a su compañera, que realmente el chico de la mesa 6, era un caballero increíblemente apuesto.

- Eres un bastardo.- Espetó Link riéndose.

- Esas adolescentes, hacen un descuento magnifico si les sonríes un poco y eres amable con ellas.- contestó él también riendo.

Link murmuró algo como un "Doble cara interesado", pero a Marth, poco le importaba.

- En fin, ¿Serías tan amable y dejarías de evadir el tema, y decirme lo que pasó de una vez?, incluso, si crees que no puedo serte de ayuda y darte un consejo aceptable… Aunque seas de mis mejores amigos, Zelda también lo es, y no dejaré que vagas peleas y temas estúpidos la saquen de su quicio, y la lleven a sufrir.

El rubio suspiró rendido. En realidad, ese tema con la persona que menos quería hablarlo, era Marth.

- Zelda ya no es lo mismo para mí. Desde hace un tiempo las cosas cambiaron.

- ¿Y ya te habías dado cuenta?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces hasta cuando pensabas detener éste juego de sentimientos?.- regañó Marth.- Sé que no querías dañar a Zelda, pero al no corresponderla y seguir con ella, eso hacías.

- Sí… Pero, ¡terminar con ella la destrozaría!.

- Es verdad, pero ¿qué sentido tiene estar junto a alguien que no amas?, comprende, que la dañas de igual manera y también te hieres a ti mismo.- dijo Marth un tanto indiferente, dando el ultimo sorbo a su té.- Deberías ser sincero con ella. Lo merece.

- Tú también deberías ser sincero con Ike.

- A diferencia de ti, lo hago para evitarle un daño innecesario.- musitó, levantando la mano, y haciendo una suave seña a la camarera.

Inmediatamente, dos corrieron a la mesa, empujándose y peleando por ver quien atendía la mesa 6. Finalmente una de estas ganó, cuando la otra se vió jalada por el gerente, enviándola a atender otra mesa.

Lowell, nuevamente sacando su coqueta educación, pidió la cuenta.

- ¿Si tú necesitaras una operación en el corazón, preferirías que te lo escondieran?.- preguntó Link comenzando a molestarse.

- Si tienen todo solucionado, no hay porqué enterarse, y sufrir sin razón. Ike tiene un donante, los mejores médicos del estado le atenderán y el está seguro. Todo está en orden. No tiene que pasar un mal rato y preocuparse por nada.

El mesero, ahora un chico (Fastidiado por la actitud de sus compañeras), dejó la bandejita con el papel en la mesa y observó al chico peliazul, que le devolvió la mirada y le regaló una preciosa sonrisa. Y sin más, el joven se retiró con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. El par de universitarios pudo escuchar un: "¡Incluso Pit se puso rojo con el chico de la mesa 6!". Pero ambos decidieron pasarlo por alto, y seguir con su pelea.

- Por lo menos, podrías ir a verlo al hospital. Él comienza a pensar que lo engañas y has conseguido a alguien más… Y yo también lo pienso Marth, con ese coqueteo tuyo, no es difícil que consigas otro novio, o quizás novia.

Por primera vez el peliazul frunció el ceño.

- No es coqueteo, se llama educación, no es asunto mío si los demás lo confunden.- vociferó molesto.- Ya te lo dije, si no voy a verlo es por una razón más factible que la tuya y tu ridículo pretexto del porqué no terminas con Zelda.

- ¿Porqué metes mi relación en esto?.- inquirió Link, también enojado.

- Yo no fui quien comenzó.- mencionó ahora más calmado, mientras sacaba la cartera y depositaba un billete de veinte dólares en la bandejita.

- Sólo estoy diciendo lo que es verdad.

- Yo también lo estoy haciendo.

- A veces no eres la persona más agradable con la que me pueda topar.

- Sé que no lo soy. Y de verdad, no me hagas enojar con comentarios fuera de lugar. Porque nunca me has visto molesto de verdad, y no querrás hacerlo, Link.

- Hmp. De igual manera, quien empezó a meterse en asuntos de otras personas fuiste tú.

- Y lo hice con la intención de darte un consejo, no la de que comenzaras una ingrata discusión sin sentido sobre mis decisiones.- se defendió el peliazul.

- Es mi mejor amigo sobre el que estás tomando "decisiones", ¿esperas que no haga nada?.

Marth soltó una risa forzada.

- Eres un hipócrita.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Dios, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta, Link?.- preguntó Lowell mirándolo aún sonriente.- La persona que te hizo dudar de tus sentimientos a Zelda, fue Ike. Repentinamente, te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo, ¿me equivoco?.

- No digas idioteces Marth.- Sí, esa era la razón por la cual el rubio, no quería tocar ese tema. Menos con el peliazul.

- No tengas el descaro de negármelo Link, sé sincero conmigo, porque yo lo soy contigo.

- De acuerdo, ¿Y qué si estoy enamorado de Ike?, el muy idiota sería incapaz de dejar de quererte a ti, es decir, ¿Porqué dejaría a su novio perfecto, por su mejor amigo hetero? ¿Porqué arruinaría el futuro que ya planearon juntos?, no soy especial a fin de cuentas.

Marth sonrió complacido. Link por momentos, se sintió asqueado por esa sonrisa.

- Me alegra que al fin seas honesto contigo, y saques todo lo que tenías dentro, lamento haberte hecho decir eso, pero necesitabas hablarlo, ¿no?, eres especial Link, importante. Para mí, para Ike, para tus amigos. Y yo estoy seguro que serás feliz, a fin de cuentas, lo mereces.- Se levantó, y con cuidado se puso el saco negro, correspondiente al traje de ese día.

Tomó su mochila y dispuesto a irse, miró a Link.

- Pero solo podrás intentar algo con Ike, cuando yo ya no esté a su lado. Cuando deje de estarlo, no dudes en intentarlo.- desacomodó aún más el cabello ya despeinado del rubio, y se fue con paso veloz y elegante al coche negro estacionado en el sol.

Link, pudo escuchar las quejas del peliazul, sobre lo caliente que estaba dentro. Y soltó una risa, pero no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Marth, ¿A qué se refería con "Cuando deje de estarlo, no dudes en intentarlo", ¿No planeaban estar juntos toda la vida?. Era confuso. Marth Lowell, era un chico realmente confuso, pero de alguna manera, siempre lograba que se hiciese sentir mejor consigo mismo.

Decidido, también se levantó y a paso lento, se fue del café. Sacó su celular, y llamó a Zelda, se dirigía a su casa, y como se lo había pedido el ojiazul, sería honesto con ella.

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Estoy segura, que no fui la única que en momentos odió a Marth. ¡Y yo lo amo!, como no tienen una ridícula idea, excepto tú Rikku, tú si eres consciente de cuanto le quiero xD. Ahh…

- Esto inicialmente, se trataba de un one-shot. Por razones estúpidas, (como no darme cuenta de lo que escribo) llegó a dividirse. Y no se asusten. Está terminado xD. Los otros dos, que están sin terminar los actualizaré cuando FF.N me deje. ¬¬

- ¡Les agradezco su atención, no solo a éste fanfiction, si no también a mis penosas palabras al final!

Como siempre, los reviews no son obligatorios, pero los agradezco.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIKKU! Amore mío. Hahahah, esto va dedicado a ti, cielo.

Advertencias: LEMON YAOI. Recomendado para chicas(os) de 15 años en adelante. Leen esto bajo su propia responsabilidad. Yo he advertido, y la historia es clasificación … ¿T?… Bueno.

Pueden saltar esto si quieren, ya que carece de sentido xD.

P.D- Me fastidia decir esto, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así ._., recibí ayuda de una amiga, Pharae. Gracias princesa, por ayudarme con esto.

Dedicado a ti Rikkukichi, feliz cumple hermosa. 3

…...

…

- ¿Ike? ¿Estás despierto?.- preguntó Marth suavemente, entrando a la habitación del hospital.

- ¿Marth? ¡Has venido!.-chilló éste intentando levantarse, pero al instante deteniéndose, llevando su mano al pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?.- inquirió asustado, poniendo el cerrojo a la puerta, y avanzando con preocupación hacia él.

- Mejor, ahora que has venido.- susurró jalando al menor, posicionándolo sobre él.- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?, una maldita semana sin venir a verme.

- Estuve ocupado. La universidad, mi hermana y su boda, encima de que tengo que asistir a aburridas juntas tradicionales sobre los Lowell.- murmuró abrazándose al enfermo y colocando su cabeza en el cuello de éste.- Además mírame, tengo que vestir traje todos los días. Por más que me esfuerzo por terminar temprano, siempre acabo tarde y no llego al hospital en horas de visita.

- Te ves sexy en traje… Pero entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es hora de visita.

- Decidí que hoy sería un chico malo.- musitó en su oído.

- Ahh, un chico malo…- susurró Ike finalmente, mientras se lanzaba a besar y mordisquear los labios del chico.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, desabrochó su saco, y sin cuidado lo tiró al piso, ahora, una prenda menos, era hora de avanzar por esa molesta camisa.

- Voy a hacerte mío aquí mismo.- murmuró el mayor, mordiendo la oreja de su pareja.

- Solo contigo, romperé las reglas y mi moral, Ikey.- murmuró Marth, procediendo, a quitar la camisa de la pijama de Greil.

Marth se acercó más al enfermo volviéndolo a besar tímidamente mientras el mayor lo rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, hasta quedar totalmente juntos, cosa que aprovechó Lowell para envolver el cuello del mayor entre sus brazos. Ike comenzó a besarlo más apasionadamente profundizando el contacto cuando el menor lo dejo explorar su boca; sus lenguas bailaban rítmicamente, pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que Ike descendiera a la barbilla y después al cuello atacando con besos y mordidas, dejando marcas a su paso.

Marth lo abrazó con fuerza. Esa emoción que sentía era muy agradable, no obstante, tenía miedo a pesar de no ser la primera vez, siempre dolía, además, llevaban ya bastante tiempo sin hacerlo. Sería más difícil ahora, acostumbrarse a tener nuevamente el miembro de Ike dentro de sí.

El mayor correspondió su abrazo y optó por besar el cuello del muchacho. Marth, cerró los ojos al sentir como comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón que era todo un proceso lento y delirante para el noble, quien emitía sonidos placenteros para los oídos de Greil que lo hacían excitarse aun más.

Miró el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su amante, y sintió como su erección crecía.

Marth, al notar esto, quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior que apretaban el miembro de su novio. Instintivamente llevó ambas manos a éste, y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad como ya tantas veces lo había hecho.

Ike soltaba gemidos desesperados, tener a semejante ángel frente a sí, y que estuviese acariciando su miembro con tanto cuidado, era una tortura. A Marth le encantaba jugar con él, le fascinaba.

Cuando Lowell, se dio cuenta, de que Ike, no tardaba en explotar de coraje. Lo metió en su boca con lentitud, jugando con su lengua y mordiéndolo suavemente. Comenzando un vaivén en su boca, haciendo uso de sus manos también, acariciando el miembro con delicadeza.

Ike tomó la cabeza de Marth entre sus manos, e inconscientemente, le obligó a llegar más profundo, y con mayor rapidez.

En un momento, ante el desconcierto de Marth, Ike le obligó a sacar su miembro de la boca, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Aún con esos molestos bóxers puestos, pero que no fueron rival para Ike, puesto que los arrebató de un tirón sin problemas, liberando la firme erección de Marth.

Ike, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo tomó en una mano, e hizo presión en el glande, sacando un gemido a su amante.

- Estás tan excitado Marth…

Desesperado, llevó dos de sus dedos, a la boca del menor, éste, ya sabiendo que hacer, los lamió con lentitud, dejándolos entrar en su boca y permitiéndoles tocar cada rincón de ella.

Greil, no era una persona paciente, por tanto tras sentir que estaban completamente cubiertos de saliva, los llevó sin dudar a la entrada del menor, y sin siquiera dejar que se lo esperara, introdujo ambos dedos de golpe. Lowell dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor. En cuanto empezó a moverlos, se lanzó a besar a su amante, puesto que éste, dejaba salir grititos, y no podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertos por una enfermera o un médico.

Tan pronto, como Marth dejó de sentir dolor, para ser reemplazado por el placer, el mayor, dejó entrar un dedo más en la apretada entrada del chico.

Las lágrimas, que ya cursaban el sonrojado rostro de Lowell, cayeron a su pecho, mezclándose con el sudor de ambos enamorados.

Y sin previo aviso, Ike sacó sus dedos y le penetró rápidamente.

El menor, se aferró al enfermo, clavando sus uñas, y abrazándole fuertemente. Las gotas saladas, que brotaron de sus ojos, cayeron por sus delicada cara, excitando aún más con la escena a su pareja.

Ike se quedó quieto a esperar que el noble se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Marth se sujetó a los hombros del mayor fuertemente sin la menor intención de sacar sus uñas de su piel, mientras que la sensación de dolor era sustituida poco a poco por un placer infinito, entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiéndose lentamente y con suavidad. Aunque aún era algo doloroso, también era satisfactorio. Le indicó a Ike que podía continuar, éste estaba apresado en una excitación total al sentirse entrar y salir en esa estrecha, húmeda y caliente entrada. Entre gemidos de ambos Greil empezó a embestirlo más fuerte en un balanceo sin descanso. Abrazó el pequeño cuerpo que estaba sobre sí y éste le correspondió. Sus movimientos pronto se acoplaron rápidamente.

El rostro de Marth estaba totalmente sonrojado, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca semiabierta dejaba escapar profundos gemidos, que no hacían más que hundir lo más posible al mayor en un profundo placer.

Lowell, busca con desesperación la mirada de Ike. Con los ojos medio cerrados, fundidos en excitación. Y susurra su nombre, intentando vanamente contener los gemidos que escapan de su boca.

Ike, dejó escapar un gruñido, avisando a su amante, que no aguantaría mucho más.

Y aceleró sus embestidas, llegando cada vez más dentro. El placer los invadió a ambos, llevando sacudidas a sus cuerpos.

Un escalofrío recorrió ambas espaldas, y les llevó al éxtasis, manchando el uno al otro con ese caliente y espeso liquido blanco.

Ike, con cuidado salió del interior de su amante, y con la misma delicadeza lo recostó a su lado. Y a pesar de que esta acción le provocó un dolor latente en el pecho, no se lo hizo saber a Marth. Era su momento perfecto, y no se lo iba a joder él solo.

- Ike, te amo.- susurró el menor, abrazándolo.- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo, y siempre estaré contigo.

- Lo sé.- contestó con suavidad, ligeramente sorprendido por la reciente actitud de su novio.- Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón.

- Recuérdalo siempre. Te amo, y eres la única razón por la que aún estoy aquí. Por favor, no lo olvides.

- No comprendo por qué dices esto de repente.- dijo Ike confundido.- Pero no lo haré.

- Hoy, confirmé algunas dudas que tenía…- balbuceó poniéndose de pie.- Y no dejaré que te arrebaten de mí. No mientras viva.

Recogió sus ropas, las dobló y acomodó en una esquina de la cama, junto con la pijama de Ike.

- Ven, te ayudaré a lavarte.- ofreció cariñosamente el menor, mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

- Estoy bien…

- Estás lleno de semen y sudor.

El mayor prefirió callar, y simplemente se dejó hacer.

…...

Estaba contento, lo suficiente, como para aguantar la comida de hospital. Marth le había visitado, (rompiendo las reglas), lo habían hecho ahí mismo, en esa misma cama de hospital. Y le había repetido mil veces las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar. Además, había olvidado su saco ahí. Y Ike sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

Ése saco negro, con seda azul dentro, botones oscuros elegantes y detallados, la etiqueta dorada y blanco que decía el nombre de una marca excesivamente cara, en la manga derecha por debajo decía su nombre, "Marth Lowell", dándole a entender, que ese traje costoso, había sido hecho exclusivamente para su novio. Pero lo que le fascinaba a Ike, no era la marca, no esa preciosa tela oscura, ni la seda azul. Además, de ese precioso nombre, bordado en manuscrita y azul. Era el aroma. No era colonia masculina. Marth detestaba ponerse. Mas bien, desprendía un olor delicioso a vainilla. El olor natural de Marth.

…...

…

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Sí bueno, la trama no es muy complicada, ya deberían imaginar a donde va a acabar…

Perdonen por esto, pero de verdad, quería hacerlo xD.

Momentos cursis y eróticos ._. … No sé que sucedió con mi amado drama! DD:

Hahaha, cuidense amores, espero actualizar más pronto a la próxima.

Reviews;

Esta vez decidí contestarles xD.

Rikkukichi; Otra vez, feliz cumpleaños mi pervertida de closet. ESTA PERVERTIDEZ DEDICADA A TI! xD. Hahaha sí, como dije, no es muy difícil imaginar a donde va la historia… haha, gracias por el review hermosa, te amo~… más anciana ahora… hahaha xD… PRÍNCIPE ORGULLOSO haha,

Cati; Muchas gracias por la corrección, la verdad es que esa palabra se me pegó leyendo , me parece un error muy común entre nosotras que es para describir y mencionar rápido a un personaje que tiene cabello azul (Porque quiero creer que ya no soy tan principiante). Nunca me detuve a pensar si la palabra existía o no… Intentaré corregirlo xD. Muchas gracias por leer también.

Rhinestonesmask; Okay… nombre largo xD, llevo quince minutos intentando mencionarlo, y estoy un pelín bestia porque no puedo xD. Te diré Rhines, ¿Te molesta?. Hahaha, muchas, muchas gracias por leerlo, ¡me pone tan feliz que te guste!. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos!

Autumn twilight; No, fans de Marth hasta la muerte (L), hahha. Ya sé, maldito FF.N, últimamente he tenido problemas con ellos porque me hace batallar con las actualizaciones, no sé porqué, pero me manda los mensajes de error no carga el capítulo!, en fin, a pelearme con ellos, que por ustedes lo hago w. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Zeldi-chan; Aww, tus reviews nunca faltan, ya me sentía triste porque no llegaba el tuyo xD. Hahaha, ¿Rikku y yo?, ya me imagino xD, bien, tú serás el gerente malvado que nos aleja de los chicos guapos de la mesa… ¿Era la seis?, hahahah. Aquí está la actualización, ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, adoro tus reviews! Besos~.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí mismo, no pertenecen a mi persona. Todos son creados y pertenecientes a la compañía Nintendo. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para escribir esto. :D

Enjoy!

..BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-3

Quizás debió ir un poco más tarde… O tocar la puerta…

Pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Había entrado ahí sin previo aviso y ahora debía llevarse las consecuencias.

Ike y Marth estaban sobre la cama abrazados. Éste último lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que el mayor intentaba calmarlo.

No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. Pero sabía que las palabras que susurraba Ike al menor eran tan dulces, que se clavaban en su corazón.

Lejos del ardor en su pecho. La sorpresa estaba incrustada en su rostro.

Marth estaba llorando.

Ike se dio cuenta de su presencia, y con delicadeza, procurando que Marth no se diese cuenta, le pidió entre señas que se retirase por un momento, mientras intentaba calmar un poco la situación.

Simplemente asintió y salió de ahí, aún con la imagen del par de amantes.

Quizás era la segunda vez de esa semana, que sentía así. Y ambas habían sido provocadas por Marth. Aunque, ésta vez no fuese a propósito.

- Estás mal Link.- susurró el rubio para si mismo.

Estaba consciente de que las enfermeras, los médicos, pacientes y visitantes le miraban como si de un loco se tratase. No le importaba en absoluto.

- No puedes odiar a tu mejor amigo. No por hacer feliz a la persona que más amas, ¿verdad?.- murmuró.- Estás siendo egoísta.

- No es como si el no lo estuviese siendo.- escuchó decir la voz de un hombre.

Alzó la mirada, y se topó con Roy. Éste se sentó a su lado en el piso.

- ¿De qué tanto estás enterado?.- preguntó Link dudoso.

- Idiota, Marth y yo somos los mejores amigos de toda la vida. Sé todo lo que le ocurre y le puede pasar por esa cabeza suya.- contestó sin mirarle. Parecía, que el techo era más interesante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Link estaba apenado. Sabía todo, de su enamoramiento con Ike.

Roy por otro lado. Estaba harto, hastiado, fastidiado, molesto. Esa situación, y los pensamientos de Marth no le traían más que dolores de cabeza, y ni imaginar las desgracias que acontecía con las acciones de su amigo. Quería dejarlo todo, decirle que no le ayudaría más en sus decisiones. Pero no lo haría. Por supuesto que no, porque, es decir, ¿Cuántas veces el peliazul le había rechazado apoyo?, nunca le había dado la espalda, y siempre estaba al pendiente de él… Además, considerando lo que sucedía con su novio… Era de esperarse la desesperación y cambios de humor repentinamente drásticos del muchacho.

- Él sabe que está mal.- murmuró Roy.- Pero, si Marth dice algo sobre Ike… Tómatelo muy en serio, si se trata de él, nunca jugaría.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo se levantó. Y prefirió esperar a su amigo, fuera del hospital. Ahí dentro, se sentía morir. Y en parte, sabía que Lowell tardaría más, así que no estaba por encima salir y tomar aire fresco junto a una coca-cola helada.

Link, se quedó pensativo. Ahí sentado, notando como todos le miraban por estar sentado en el piso de un pasillo, en lugar de ir a una banca cercana. Pero notando lo ensimismado que estaba, preferían no perturbarlo.

El rubio por momentos pensó en ir tras Roy, y pedirle que le explicara un poco más sobre Marth, pero desistió al instante.

- Cielito, estar ahí sentado te provocará una gripa, los hospitales son fríos, como para estar en el suelo…- interrumpió una dulce voz, que no solo por el empalagoso apodo y tonada, podía ser Peach.

Link la miró, y ésta inmediatamente le regresó la mirada sonriente. Pudo notar, que la rubia llevaba una canastilla cubierta con una manta rosada.

- Son galletas de canela y azúcar.- comentó la chica ofreciéndole una.

Él no dudó en tomarla. Las galletas de Peach, eran deliciosas.

Link estuvo a punto de entablar una conversación con la adorable rubia, cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de Ike comenzaba a abrirse, para dejar ver a Marth, quien iba de salida de la habitación. Con una de sus manos en su rostro, intentando ocultar sus ojos rojizos aún cristalinos. No lo estaba logrando.

- ¡Amorcito!.- chilló Peach para lanzarse a acosar con preguntas a Marth, evidentemente, muy preocupada.

Y las dudas regresaron a Link nuevamente. Marth había llorado. ¿Cuál era el problema en eso?, la respuesta era sencilla; Nunca, habían visto a Marth llorar. Él era quien se encargaba de ser el pilar del grupo en momentos de tristeza y desesperación. Era él quien sonreía, por más dolido que estuviese, y les susurraba a todos que las cosas estarían bien hasta lograr convencerlos a todos.

Pero, ¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo se sentía al ver, que la persona que los reconfortaba a todos, que nunca lloraba por nada, estaba ahí, frente a él, derramando lágrimas, intentando reprimir sollozos?. Que a su mejor amigo, al cual recientemente había comenzado a odiar, estaba débil en todos los sentidos.

En ese momento, todo le cayó al rubio como una enorme roca sobre su cabeza.

¿Porqué Marth tenía que haber madurado antes que ellos?, ¿Porqué no podía intentar pensar en si mismo antes que en su grupo de amigos? ¿Porqué siempre había aguantado todo, como si fuera…? ¿Cómo si fuera… su madre?, Link pensó, quizás no se escuchaba bien, pero el término le quedaba perfecto. Siempre vió por ellos antes que por el mismo, se obligó a si mismo a ser un adulto antes, para enfrentar las cosas y ser el apoyo de todos ellos. Porque, todo ese tiempo se había tragado su dolor, y en ese momento, no encontraba solución al conflicto, porque estaba a punto de perder a la persona, que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Link, por primera vez en su vida, entendió a Marth.

Sin siquiera pensarlo o querer evitarlo, el rubio se lanzó a abrazar a Lowell, que extrañado, pero gustoso lo recibió.

Peach les dejó solos un momento. Y entró a la habitación con Ike.

El par de amigos, lloraron abrazados. Sin miedos ni vergüenzas.

- Todo estará bien.- susurró Link en su oído.

Marth, realmente deseaba creer en sus palabras.

Pero ambos lo sabían.

Ya nada estaría bien.

..BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-3

Notas :S

Tanto tiempo. ¡Pero la escuela chicas!, ¿Qué otro pretexto les puedo dar?, día tras día es más pesada, pareciera que mis profesores, se empeñan en podérmela en ése lugar. (Típico de estudiante xD) En fin… Espero que haya retomado la historia adecuadamente después del lemon que me aventé xD , hahah LOL', todas ustedes son unas degeneradas ¬o¬…

Intentaré estar aquí pronto otra vez…

¡Gracias por leer!

Y como siempre, los reviews no son obligatorios, ¡pero los agradezco! :3

¡Besos! 3


End file.
